1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system in which an autofocus operation is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera systems in which a manual focus operation and an autofocus operation are possible mainly adopt a configuration that includes a rotatable operation ring on a lens barrel, and in which a focusing distance is changed in accordance with rotation of the operation ring at a time of the manual focus operation, and the focusing distance is changed by a motor at a time of the autofocus operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-11643 discloses a lens barrel in which an operation ring does not rotate at a time of autofocusing, and in which manual focusing can be performed by switching of a position of the operation ring in the optical axis direction and a focus operation can be performed in accordance with rotation of the operation ring.